Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have comprised an absorbent pad assembly having an absorbent pad and pockets for retaining a hydrocolloid material in association with the pad. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,180 issued Oct. 25, 1977 to H. Karami, and 4,360,021 issued Nov. 23, 1982 to J. Stima. Absorbent articles have also comprised an absorbent layer having at least one pocket containing a uniform admixture of discrete superabsorbent particles and discrete introfying particles. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,327,728 issued May 4, 1982 to R. Elias, and 4,381,783 issued May 3, 1983 to R. Elias.
Other absorbent articles have included a quantity of highly liquid-sorbent superabsorbent material provided in discrete spaced-apart regions between upper and lower fibrous webs of a diaper batt, with a network of densified wicking embossments and at least one integral densified wicking layer provided for promoting efficient wicking and transport of liquid within the absorbent structure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,960,477 issued Oct. 2, 1990 to F. Mesek.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as those described above, have not provided adequate performance. The employed quantities of superabsorbent material have not been efficiently utilized and the containment of the superabsorbent material during the use cycle of the article has been inadequate. The uptake rate of absorbed liquids has been insufficient, and the absorbent articles have exhibited excessive leakage.